Strange Statements
by Quietpensive
Summary: My version of Twilight. The Beginning of Bella & Edwards Relationship.
1. First Meeting

Twilight

To all of the Twilight lovers out there, this is Bella & Edward's untold story.

Moving to Forks wasn't an easy task. Leaving everything behind, to live with Charlie, my long distance dad wasn't something I was looking forward to. I love Charlie, but we never have been that close, maybe this move would change that. Here in Forks, it always rained. It seemed like the sky didn't understand what sun was. Seeing as I am extremely pale, I reaped no aesthetic benefits from this.

On my first day of school I was overwhelmed with anxiety. I hate meeting new people & being in a new environment. It makes me uneasy. After awhile though, I get use to it & the anxiety quickly fades. I walked the halls, that first day, with people staring at me, not in a bad way though. They were staring at me with curiosity. This small town didn't really get newcomers, so the sight of me must have sparked interest.

I kept to myself the first few days. I met a few people, Mike, Angela & others but they really were not my cup of tea. I was more engrossed with this boy who seemed too beautiful to belong to this time or era. I learned from Angela, during lunch one day, that the boy's name was Edward. I was staring at him, sitting with his foster family across the room. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way his skin was paler then mine, as if no blood ran through his veins. The way he walked majestically from class to class as if he were a king. The way he spoke was smooth like butter. Whenever his eyes caught mine, it made me shiver. His golden brown pupils seemed to drill into my soul, enveloping my whole being into his. To say the least, I was infatuated with him.

From the stories I had heard about girls trying to get his attention, I felt that I had no chance. He seemed like a picky one, who was quite content, with being by himself. Besides, he didn't even know I existed but that didn't stop me from daydreaming about him.

One day when I was home alone, bored, I decided to take a walk in the woods by my house. Charlie wouldn't be home for at least 3 more hours & I had time to kill. I never really liked the woods. Those fairytales about the little children being eaten by wolves still scared me, so I don't know why I was up for this sort of adventure. After 10 minutes into my hiking excursion, I heard a noise to my left. I turned in that direction but didn't see anything. I turned to my right & I almost screamed out of fright. Edward was standing right there, smiling.

"It's nice to see, that you take joy, out of scaring the crap out of people" I said. I wouldn't normally have the guts to say something so bold, but I guess him taking me off guard, allowed me to shake my nerves. So I continued to talk that way.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you, it wasnt wasnt my intention" he said smoothly. He looked sincere. "A girl like you shouldn't be alone in these woods. Strange things lurk in here."

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. What about you? What makes you think you can face whatever's in these woods? Do you have some sort of magical powers? I teased.

"You might say that" he grinned. The way his lips curled when he said that, sent shivers down my spine. Something about his answer made me believe that it was true. He seemed to have sensed that he frightened me, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So Bella, can I walk you home? I don't feel safe with you here. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Edward said.

"Ah okay" I replied. Even though I wasn't finished with my crazy tour of the woods, I didn't want to miss the opportunity of talking to him more.

We started walking back to my house, I didn't realize that it had gotten so dark, so fast.

"How did you know what my name was?" I asked.

"Everyone knows what your name is. You're new in Forks, so that means your news" he said.

"Oh" I replied. I was hoping he would say something along the lines of how he's been watching me & asking about me. I know that's a far-fetched idea but a girl could dream.

We reached my doorstep. There was still an hour & half left till Charlie came home from the station. I didn't want my time with Edward to be over so fast. My bold nerve kicked in again.

"Do you want to come inside for a little bit?" I asked. Part of me wanted him to say no because I didn't know what to do once he entered. Another part of me wanted him to come inside & rip his clothes off.

"Sure, Bella" he said.

The way he said my name, made me warm all over. Everyone in school called me by my first name "Isabella" so how did he know I like to be called just _Bella_? Something about him, made him seem inimitable. His facial features were perfect, like they were sculpted with a chisel. His body frame suited him well. The defined muscle mass, not too big & not too small, just right. His demeanor was one of confidence, not arrogance. One thing that was a turn off for me (not that I even really paid any attention to the opposite sex in Phoenix) was a guy who was conceited, that made me sick.

I wanted Edward. I wanted him as boyfriend, a lover & a future husband. I know these wants are premature because I don't even know him, but somehow, I know he's the one for me.

As he stepped over the threshold, into the small kitchen, I felt nervous. The daredevil in me, vanished as quickly as it had came. I lead him to the living room awkwardly, stumbling on the rug. We sat on the couch facing the TV & I was about to turn it on, until he stopped me.

"We don't need television, I just want to talk to you" he whispered.

I turned to him & waited for him to start speaking. I didn't want to go first because I would start stuttering. I didn't think he would find me being incoherent, attractive.

"Bella, I know you don't know me, but I feel like I know you" he said. There was a moment of silence but I didn't respond, I wanted him to continue & he did.

"I watch you all day in school, the way you look like you rather be someplace else when those kids talk to you. The way you look bored in class, because I believe you already know the material. I also see, the way you look at me" he stated.

My face turned bright red. I didn't want him to know that I've been staring at him these past few weeks; no one wants to be known as a stalker.

"Do you like me Bella"? Edward asked.

I was taken aback by this question. Of course I liked him, but I didn't want to say it upfront like that. I was afraid of rejection, but I felt that I wouldn't get another chance to tell him how I felt so I simply said…

"Yes"

"I like you too & I think I am falling in love with you" he whispered.

When he said those words, I believed him. I don't know how but I just did. Something came over me at this moment, the next thing I knew, we were in my bed kissing.

As he lay on top of me, with his lips pressed against mine. He felt so cold, like ice. I made a quick "brrr" sound & he jumped off of me, of the bed too, with such speed it was non-human.

"I can't do this" he said. Looking angry with himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Is it me, did I do something wrong?"

"No Bella. It's definitely not you, it's me. I have some things to tell you & if you never want to see me again after, I'll understand. Actually it might be what's best" he said.

"What are you talking ab…" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"I'm a vampire" he said.

Before I could even wrap my head around such a ludicrous statement, I turned my head to my bedroom door, as I heard Charlie enter & say "Bella, I'm home. Where are you?" When I turned back, Edward was at the window & said "I have to go" & was gone, like a wisp of smoke.


	2. The Truth

After dinner with Charlie, I laid down on my bed, thinking about the events that had transpired that evening. How could Edward be a vampire? I mean, weren't vampires just a myth? Then I started to analyze every aspect of his appearance and character. I was trying to piece together clues to see if he did actually fit the general characteristics of a vampire.

Why was he so pale? I know there's hardly any sun in Forks, but jeesz, he's almost transparent. His physical appearance is too perfect to be human. It's a known trait that vampires have to be handsome/beautiful to attract and seduce their prey. The way he spoke was as if, he was born before my time. How did he manage the fall from my window and not get hurt? Any normal person would have been injured. The most important clue of all, to me was, why did his body feel so cold? Even though I didn't want to believe it, I had to face the facts. Edward was indeed a _vampire_.

The next day at school, I didn't know what to do or what would happen. I didn't know if I was suppose to look for him, run away from him or wait for him to come to me. When I thought of him approaching me, I thought of him just appearing out of thin air like he did in the woods. He would have me in some dark empty classroom about to suck my blood. The thought didn't terrify me though, even though it should have. It excited me. If he turned me into one, then we could live together, forever.

Before I could continue these crazy scenarios, he immediately appeared, standing next to me, like he had popped out of thin air. The only difference was we weren't in an empty classroom; we were standing in a crowded corridor, during passing.

"Hello Bella" he said low, but it still had a dramatic effect. It was if he said it with yearning and fear.

"HI" I yelped, not being able to control my pitch.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, I guess I should be clumsier so you can hear me coming" he said.

"That's quite alright, I like you as you are" I said.

"Can we go someplace and talk, not in private though, I don't want to scare you" he said warningly.

"You won't scare me, but yeah, we can go somewhere and talk" I replied.

We headed to a staircase in the back of the gymnasium; passing was dwindling down so only a few people lingered.

"How do you feel about what I told you last night?" he asked, looking me dead in my eyes, concerned. I had to look away, when he looked me in the eyes like that, it made me nervous like he was staring right at all my imperfections.

"I feel fine. I don't care if you're a _vampire_" I said and I meant it. Something about him told me, that I had nothing to fear. Seeing as him and his siblings have been going to public school for years and there was never any incident of a kid going missing, I didn't think that they were those _kind_ of vampires.

"You should care Bella. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. I don't want to ruin your life, so it's best I let things end here. I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness" he said.

"NOO!" I said looking him straight in the eyes now. "I'm falling in love with you too and I know that we're meant for each other. You won't hurt me and even if you do, it wouldn't be so bad becoming one of you" I said.

"I can't let that happen, Bella" he said sternly. "You don't know what it's like never aging, having to drink animal blood to sustain you, not being able to go out into the sunlight and the urge to kill humans" he said.

The last part about "the urge to kill humans" made me squirm a little bit. That was definitely something I wouldn't be looking forward to if I became a vampire, but I would make sure I was far away from them before I would allow myself to give into such temptations.

"Listen to me Edward; I want you and only you. You can't deny this thing between us, its fate" I said. He looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't seem to find a good enough retort. He knew I was right.

"Alright Bella, you win" he smiled. "Will you by girlfriend?"

The words seemed so peculiar coming out of his mouth. Didn't seem age appropriate for someone like him.

"How old are you?" I asked momentarily forgetting about his previous question.

"17" he responded.

"How long have you been 17?" I asked.

"For some time now" he said, giving a smirk.

"Oh….and yes I'll be your girlfriend" I said with a huge grin on my face.

We walked to science class, hand and hand. As soon as we entered the classroom, all eyes were on us; even the professor was looking until he caught himself staring and went back to the board. As we sat down, the whispering started. I could hear Mike saying to Angela…

"So she's with Edward now? She could do better, like me." I smiled to myself, anyone who wasn't Edward, would always fall short. In my eyes, from this point on, he was my world.

Later that glorious day, me and Edward were sitting alone on the carpet, in my room. Charlie wouldn't be home for hours, so I wanted to learn all about Edward's vampire abilities.

"So what's it like being a vampire?" I asked.

"Well it's not as glamorous and dangerous as you think. Remember the things I told you before?" I nodded, "well there are a few extra abilities I have" I listened intently.

"I never sleep, I don't need to eat human food, and I have incredible speed, strength and senses. The ability I have, that my siblings don't have is the ability to read minds." When he said that I realized that the only reason he likes me is because he knew exactly what I was thinking all the time. I didn't like that at all. I consider my thoughts to be private, knowing this now, made me feel like I was being spied on at all times. He must have seen the distress in my face, because he said "But the weird thing is, i'm not able to read your thoughts, at all."

"What? But you can read everybody else's" I said.

"That's what makes you even more special. Yes, your right, I can read everyone's mind, except yours. I love the fact that I have to get to know you and learn what makes you tick. It makes you in some way, my equal." I smiled when he said this. It was nice to know that even though he was extraordinary, he still thought we were on leveled playing ground.

That evening, Edward didn't leave when Charlie came home. Instead he just climbed out the window and rang the bell, as if he was just arriving for the first time. I introduced him as my boyfriend and that was that.

After Edward _supposedly_ left after dinner, I went up to my room and Edward was back there. He held me in his arms the whole night, even though I had to cover myself with 2 blankets to protect me from his cold body. Seeing as he wasn't capable of sleeping, I had a feeling that he was watching me snore the whole night, I didn't mind. His presence, made me feel that I had nothing to fear in the world, like it was just place where nothing but positive things happened.


	3. Haters

The next day in science, Edward wasn't there. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and he and his brothers were out hunting. As I sat down, this girl named Jennifer approached me.

"So your Edward's girlfriend now?" she inquired. From the tone of her voice, I knew that this wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"Yes I am" I replied.

"Well, that won't last long. You're not as pretty as me and he's just toying with you, trying to make _me_ jealous" she said.

"I don't care if you think our relationship will last, but it will. And as for him toying with you…trust me honey, he doesn't want your ass" I said. I wasn't one for confrontations, but me and Edwards's relationship gave me new found strength. I wasn't going to let this girl believe that Edward even wanted her; I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction in thinking that she intimidated me.

"Hmm, who do you think you're talking to?" she asked, raising her voice.

"No one, of importance. If you don't mind, class is about to start and I would like to receive an education, unlike you." As soon as I finished that statement, I felt her hand on the side of my face. She slapped me so hard; I knew that I would leave a mark later. Something came over me at that instant. An inner monster roared inside my chest and the next thing I knew, I was on top of her, punching her in the face. By the time Mike pulled me off of her, she had a bloody, broken nose and pieces of her hair ripped out. Mr. Mathews sent me to the principal's office immediately. He sent Jennifer to the nurse; her friend Lucy, had to support her because she could barely stand.

On my way to the principal's office, I was fuming. How could I let that idiot get the best of me and how much trouble was I going to be in? In my defense, she hit me first, but that might be overlooked because the fierceness, in which I hit her back. As I turned the handle to the principal's door, I took a deep breath and was ready to hear my fate.

It didn't go so bad. The principal let me off with a warning, I guess in this town, being the police chief's daughter counted for something. He excused me from the rest of my classes, so I went home. I called Angela later on to get the scoop on Jennifer. Angela said she had to go to the hospital to get stitches, where I had pulled out her hair. I wasn't sorry, she brought it on herself.

The next at school was even worse; the only plus was that Edward was there. He held my hand as we walked down the hallways, he was my support system. No one dared talk about me in front of him but when he left to go to his classes, they couldn't hold it in.

It seemed that the girls who normally paid me no attention, couldn't get me out of they're minds. They would talk loudly, making sure I heard them saying...

"If I had her alone, I would beat the shit out of her"

"She must think she's high and mighty, being Swan's daughter, but she ain't sheeeeetttt"

But the most hurtful statement of all was "I hope she's murdered."

I never had enemies before, but out here, it seems like I gained a few of them, in a span of 2 days. I guess what fueled the fire just wasn't what I did to Jennifer, but the jealousy that ignited from being Edward's girlfriend. None of these girls came close to being in relationship with him before me, so they assumed that I thought I was better than them. I never gave them that impression, but since they envied me, they thought ill of me.

I didn't care that all these girls, didn't like me. After all, I still had Angela and the boys didn't care about the whole situation, they were still pretty cool towards me. Most important of all, Edward was still in love with me. He didn't care what others thought. Considering that he was the only person I cared about in school, those girls didn't matter. But unfortunately, words still hurt.

Edward told me that their hatred would soon die down, be old news by next week. I'm sure he was right, but next week seemed like a lifetime away. I didn't go to the cafeteria to eat lunch anymore, to many sneers & looks, so Angela & Edward joined me outside on the benches. It wasn't much better seeing as it always rained & when it was time to go back inside, we were always drenched.

The rest of week, went as bumpy as the previous days. The only upside was today was Friday & I had Edward-full, no-school weekend.


	4. Rosalie's Opinion

After spending Friday night wrapped up in Edward's arms, on Saturday we went to his house to meet his family. Even though I already

met his brothers, I still hadn't met his mother, father & two sisters. The way Edward described the Cullen clan; they seemed pretty cool, except for maybe Rosalie. She wasn't fond of the idea of Edward being with me. She thought that there was danger in, letting a human learn about their secret. Believing that I would tell, or the others would harm me by accident. I respect her concerns because they are indeed valid, but I really think she should relax.

When we pulled up to his domicile in Edward's Volvo, I was amazed at the design of the house. It was big, with glass walls. If you were an outsider, you wouldn't suspect that vampires would want to be in such plain sight. Silly me, I was expecting coffins & dim lighting. It was a modern day décor, with bright lightening. By the look of the appliances, electronics & furniture, you could tell that they were rich & had a sense of style.

I was greeted first by his adoptive parents, Carlisle & Esme.

"How are you Bella" Carlisle asked. He had blonde hair, a handsome face & this aura about him, that made you feel like he truly cared.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" I replied.

The way they had their arms wrapped around one another, anyone could tell that they were happily married.

"Bella, I'm so glad we finally get to meet you. Your all Edward every talks about" Esme said. She was dainty with such a pretty face. If this was the physical attribute of being a vampire, I was all game.

"Aww, I'm flattered" I said.

The boys & his sister Alice were out hunting so they wouldn't be back till dinner time.

Then out of nowhere Rosalie appeared, almost giving me a fright. I think that was her motive. She didn't welcome me with open arms, instead she just sneered.

"Play nice, Rosalie" said Carlisle.

Even though I hate to admit it, Rosalie was breathtakingly beautiful. Her facial features were perfect, her eyes were a unique shade of blue & any woman alive would kill to have a body like hers. She wasn't modest about it either, she knew she was hot & wasn't afraid to show it. She constantly looked at herself in the mirror or any kind of reflection.

I know Emmett was proud to claim her. He was good looking too & muscular, but having someone like Rosalie on his arm was definitely an added bonus. Boys at school slobbered, when she walked down the hall. You could tell she loved the attention.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Rosalie asked me.

"Ah, yes" I said.

"That's funny, I didn't know you were a cannibal" she laughed, looking malicious.

"Stop it" growled Edward.

"Why don't you show Bella the rest of the house" Carlisle said to Edward, obviously he was trying to play peacemaker. Edward guided me up the stairs, giving a warning look to Rosalie & then gave me a grand tour of house.

By the time we made it back downstairs, dinner was served. I waved at Jasper, Alice & Emmett who had just arrived. As we sat around the table, nobody was eating, so I didn't touch my plate.

"Oh, right!" said Emmett jokingly, as he picked up a chicken leg to start eating. It dawned on me that they never ate, well human food that is. This dinner was for my benefit alone, to make me feel comfortable. I felt bad for putting them through all this trouble of preparing such a great meal. Edward must have seen the guilt on my face because he said

"Don't feel bad, this meal didn't take long to make."

"Yeah & Bella, it was fun to make, we haven't used that kitchen since we built this house, so you helped us put it to good use" chimed in Alice. I smiled, they were trying to make me feel better & it was kind of working.

"Hmmph" murmured Rosalie. I didn't hear that but clearly vampires have superior hearing because Edward heard her & roared

"If you have something to say, then say it; stop mumbling under your breath!"

"Hey! Don't take to her like that!" shouted Emmett.

"No, it's okay honey" said Rosalie. "I think it's about time I tell Bella how I feel about her" she turned directly towards me, almost burning me with her serious gaze.

"I don't see why we had to put on this big charade. She knows what we are & she has to deal with the _**real**_ consequences of coming here. I don't like you here. I don't like you as a part of this family, as a friend, nothing, you don't belong. You're not good enough for Edward." I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"That's enough Rosalie. Can I talk to you outside" said Carlisle. It was more of a command, then a question. They went out to the backyard.


	5. Comfort

I started to cry, I couldn't help it.

"I don't know what I did. I didn't mean to….." I blurted out.

"You didn't do anything Bella. That's exactly how I expected Rosalie to act. She's a self-absorbed person & she doesn't care about anyone else but herself" said Edward, putting his arms around my shoulders, comforting me.

"Now hold on, Edward" Esme said, getting up from the table, "Rosalie might be many things but she does care about people. This is just a difficult situation for her."

Turning towards Bella, Esme continued "We never had a non-vampire get so close to our family & she thinks that you'll tell everyone about our secrets…"

"I won't!" Bella interrupted. "I would never ever…"

"We know, Bella" Esme reassured her. "She just has to learn how to trust. That's all."

"Come on Bella, let's go in here." He guided me into the living room so we could be alone. As we sat there, he held me in his arms, rocking me back & forth. This soothing motion calmed my nerves & made me realize that it wasn't my fault. If Rosalie didn't like me, I would have to deal with it. When she sees the love I have for Edward, she'll have no choice but to believe that I would never do anything to destroy his family.

After about 30 minutes of my contemplation, the rest of the family came in, including Rosalie. She didn't apologize for what she said, so instead, she just completely ignored me for the rest of the evening. That was a step in the right direction, to me.

We all sat & chatted about music, art & other general topics. It was surprising that even though they were vampires, who have been alive for centuries, they still had similar interests as me.

It was nearing 11 o'clock, so I had to bid them farewell before Charlie threw a fit. Everyone hugged me except Rosalie, who decided to turn on the stereo & started to dance, as if my departure was something to celebrate. I had to admit, that hurt my feelings.

I was quiet on the ride home, Edward of course noticed.

"Are you still thinking about Rosalie?" he asked.

"A little bit" I said. "It's not every day that you meet someone who flat out, doesn't like you."

"Forget about it. I know it's hard to but she'll come around" he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"She didn't like me at first. This was centuries ago though" he assured me.

"Really? Why not?" I asked, intrigued.

"Because I didn't think she was pretty" he said.

I looked at him in disbelief. That made him laugh. How could anyone think that Rosalie wasn't stunning? For a moment I thought that he was just saying this to make me feel better about my looks.

"No, seriously Bella" he said with a chuckle. "I saw in her face how vain she was & her whole demeanor was of a person who never had to work a day in their life. That's far from attractive in my book."

"Oh" I said dully. That made sense. Being conceited makes anyone look ugly.

We arrived at my house at 11:18, my curfew was at 11. I was wondering if Charlie was peering out the window, staring at us. All the same, I love being with Edward & I wanted more time. What the hell was I saying? He'd be in my bedroom 2 minutes later. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh nothing" I said with a smirk.

I got out of the car & pretended to say goodbye as he drove off. Just as I expected when I entered, Charlie was walking away from the kitchen window, pretending to be interested in his cold cup of tea.

"You're late Bella" he said sternly.

"I know, Dad, I just got caught up in a great conversation I was having with Mr. & Mrs. Cullen about the 'Hypnotics' band" I said.

"They listen to the 'Hypnotics'? Isn't that a little young for their taste?" he inquired.

"Oh Dad" shaking my head, "not everyone is old school."

I walked up the stairs, knowing I was in the clear. Putting Mr. & Mrs. Cullen names in there was genius because now Charlie would think I wasn't alone with Edward at all. That would put his mind at ease.

As usual Edward was already in my room, rocking in my old rocking chair. I curled up in his lap & he covered me with a blanket. The last think I knew, I was drifting off to sleep, in his arms.


	6. Home Invasion

When I woke up, I found myself in my bed, with a note from Edward saying "I love you." That made me smile. It was already 7:30am, so I had to get ready for my 8am class, History. I threw on a pair of faded jeans, a flannel shirt & my old hiking boots. I put my hair in one & was out the door.

I drove to school & Edward was there in the parking lot, waiting as always. As soon as I slammed my car door, Edward was by my side, holding my hand. Our relationship was old news now, but we still got the occasional glares. The fight between me & Angela was long gone history, but it made the girls thing twice about messing with me. It was like I had street cred.

At lunch, Edward & I slipped off to a deserted area, under the school bleachers. We came here time to time, to just have alone time, away from the crowd. On this particular day, it was raining as usual & there was a slight chill in the air. Edward held his jacket over us & I snuggled against him.

"Are you warm enough, sweetheart?" he asked. When he called me those pet names, it made me warm inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. I looked up at him & kissed his lips.

After school, Edward went with his family, hunting. I was left at home alone, bored out of my mind. I flipped through the channels, and then I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up to get it, hoping it was Edward. It was not.

As soon as I opened the door, I was bum rushed by three men. The biggest guy grabbed my waist from behind & dragged me to the kitchen. I tried to kick & scream but another guy stuffed a sock in my mouth. The third, tied my flying legs together with thick rope. The guy, who was holding me, then tied me to a chair. I had no way of wriggling free, it was too tight.

I looked around at all three intruders, terrified. They were dressed in black, head to toe, with black ski caps to finish off the ensemble. Only their eyes & mouths were visible. Something about one of their mouths' looked familiar. The big guy took the sock out of my mouth.

"What do you want? Just take whatever & leave!" I screamed, assuming that they were robbers.

"Ha, what we want is you" said the nearest one, who was standing behind me. He licked my neck; I coiled away as much as I could, in disgust. He didn't like that.


	7. Edward to the Rescue

He grabbed my ponytail so hard, my neck jilted back.

The guy in front of me ripped open my shirt, exposing my bare chest. I felt so exposed. He started to caress my breast, playing with the nipples. Of course they got hard.

"Oh, I think Bella likes it" he taunted. His cronies laughed. Just as he was about to put one of my nipples in his mouth, the other guy who was standing in the corner, moved to my side & started to zip down his pants. I started to scream, but would soon regret it, because it looked like my mouth was about to be filled. That very second, the front door busted open & there was Edward. His face was livid. With lightening speed he plummeted at all three. By the time I blinked they were all lying on the ground, knocked out.

First, he closed my shirt, kissed my forehead, and then untied the ropes. I jumped into his arms & he held me there, not letting me go.

After he knocked them out, he tied them up & called the police. The cops came quickly, with Charlie leading the way. He kept asking me if I was okay. He wanted to take my statement, but I was so embarrassed & ashamed, so he allowed me to tell another police officer instead. I knew he would read the details in the report, but I rather it on paper, then me looking him in the eyes & telling him the information. The evening went by in such a blur. I didn't let go of Edward's hand, all night.

Around 10 o'clock, Charlie was hinting for Edward to leave & he "supposedly" did. After assuring my dad I was fine, I ran upstairs, closed my door & ran into Edward's arms. He wrapped me up in my comforter & led me to my bed.

"How did you know I was in danger?" I asked him.

"I'm so attached to you, I can feel when something isn't right" he said, looking me dead in my eyes. "I had this sunken feeling in my chest & I knew I had to runback, to see if you were alright" his eyes drifted off & I could tell that he was in pain. I moved closer to him & said…

"It's alright, I'm fine" I grabbed his face, as I said it, so he would believe me.

"No, it's not alright, Bella. You were molested & that shouldn't have happened. To think, if I came two seconds later, what they would have…." he stopped & closed his eyes. If he was capable of producing tears, he would have. He seemed to be in more pain then I was. For the remainder of the night, he held me closer than usual, as I drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Charlie knocked on my door & Edward hid in the closest.

"Bells, are you alright?" he asked, for the thousandth time.

"As I said last night Dad, I'm fine" I said, giving him a forced grin.

"Well, okay. Look, I think you should stay home today; I'll be staying home too. I don't feel safe leaving you here alone, plus, I have some people coming to change the locks & installing an alarm system & cameras" he said.

"Dad! That's not necessary, I'm the one who let them in" I said.

"No, it is" he said sternly. "After what…" his eyes looked elsewhere, didn't seem that he wanted to discuss that topic. "Its well over-do, well I'll be downstairs all day, if you need me" he left my room.

Edward was already by my side, on the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, with even more concern on his face, then my dad, if that was even possible.

"I'm still shaken up, but that's normal, I guess. Just don't leave my side, if you can help it" I said.

"Don't worry, the only time I will leave it to go on short hunting trips, nowhere far" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"You don't have to thank me; I was going to do it, even if you didn't ask. I love you so much" he said tenderly. He kissed my lips, he made me so happy all the time, it was unnatural.

"I love you more" I replied.

"I don't think that's possible" he smirked.


	8. Shower Scene

I went to take a shower, Edward followed.

We got naked (i feel so secure with him). We started kissing & I started to moan. I didn't want Charlie to hear, so I turned on the shower. Edward continued to hold me & moved his his down to my ass. He grabbed it & moaned too. That turned me on. I could feel his manhood against my privates, the sensation was unbelievable. I stepped back & grabbed his hand, leading him to the shower.

"You are so sexy" he said.

"You really think so?" I asked, skeptically. I never thought of myself as sexy, just dorky & plain.

"Yes, I do. You are smoking hot" he said. We both laughed because he doesn't normally talk like that.

We were standing directly underneath the showerhead, making out, like crazy. He ran his fingers through my hair, flowing down my back. I bit his neck, licked his collar bone that seemed to drive him crazy. I thought I was about to go mad, when suddenly he got down on his knees.

He spread my legs apart, so they were making an upside down V. He placed his head right in between & started performing oral. I WAS BESIDE MYSELF! I never experience something like this, but I sure as hell, wasn't going to stop him. It felt too damn good. I felt like I was about to lose my balance from all the pleasure. When I reached my climax, I had an outer body experience. It was like I drifted off, into another universe surrounded by ecstasy.

I was moaning so loud, my dad heard me; he was banging on the door.

"Bella, are alright?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"I'm fine Dad, I hit my knee on the faucet" I said, stupidly.

"Alright then" he said. He left.

Edward laughed & then stood back up.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed yourself, I sure did" he said, licking his lips.

"I can't believe you did that, I don't know what to say" I said

"You don't have to say anything, we both got something out of it" he said. He placed his arms around my waist & kissed my neck.

I wanted to return the favor but as I was about to bend down he said….

"No Bella, you don't have to" he said, seriously.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to" I said.

"No Bella, this isn't the way this is supposed to go" he said.

"What? Do you think I would be good at it?" I asked, getting upset.

"That's not it Bella" he said, holding my face in his hands. I pulled away, getting out of the shower, finding a towel & headed back to my room. Seconds later he followed, with a towel around his waist & a confused look on his face. I sat down on the edge of my bed & started to cry. He knelt down in front of me, holding my hand in his.

"Bella, when we have sex, after we're married, I wanted us to do all those things. But for now, I don't want it to go that far. Call me old fashion, but I just want to wait till the right time. I did it to you because, we'll I guess I couldn't help myself, I got out of hand & I'm sorry" he said.

I chuckled.

"You don't ever have to apologize for that" I said. "That was amazing." I hugged him. That hug turned into a kiss, then the next thing I know we're butt naked on my bed. With me straddling him, from on top, I was going crazy. He pinned my hands to my sides & said….

"This is exactly what I meant by out of hand" he snorted.

I calmed myself down & we put on our clothes.

"So how long do we have to wait? Because I might lose it" I joked.

"Well, I want you to finish high school & go to college" he said.

"Where will you be in all of this?" I asked.

"Right by your side, of course" he said.

"So that's what, 6 more years? That doesn't seem like a lifetime at all" I said, sarcastically.

"I can wait" he said

"That makes one of us" I said.

"The most important thing, sweetheart, is that we're together" he said, holding my in lap.

"Ah, yeah I guess you're right" I said, kissing him on the cheek.


	9. The Little List

It was the weekend, I felt like staying in the house, being lazy. Edward was away hunting & Charlie went to work. As I lingered around the house, I realized something. I have no life outside of Edward!

At school, I seem to neglect all my friends. When Edward isn't around, they somewhat have my attention, if I'm not daydreaming about him. But as soon as Edward is in my line of sight, my brain hits the "friends off' switch. I zone in on Edward like a machine gun & he's the moving target.

I rarely spend time with Charlie. I could tell that he was lonely before I got here & I don't want him to feel lonely anymore. I know I cannot fill the gap my mother left, only another woman can do that but I hoped to lessen the pain.

I love Edward; don't get me wrong but to have him consume my whole life, its unhealthy. On top of all that, it makes me feel pathetic.

On my way back to my room, I decided to write a list. A list of all the changes I would like to make in order to have a more balanced life.

Sitting at my desk, I began to write. Fifteen minutes late I finished. This is the list I came up with:

1. Join a club after school

2. Hang out with the gang more

3. Spend Sunday nights with Charlie

4. Spend time alone (develop a hobby)

After reviewing, I realized that implementing these changes would be harder than I thought.

Tearing myself away from Edward will not be an easy thing to do but I think it's for the best. All this smothering will cause problems & resentment in the future. I doubt on his part but I know it will, on mine.

Two hrs later, around 4 o'clock, Edward came back. I didn't even hear the door open, when he plopped down on my bed.

"Hey sweetheart" he said, kissing me on the lips.

"Hi" I replied, looking back down at my list that I carried from my desk to the bed.

"What's written on that piece of paper?" he asked.

I was apprehensive about telling him about the list but since I've never kept a secret from him before, I wasn't about to start now.

"It's a list of things I'd like to change," I said flatly.

"Well lets hear them," he said expectantly.

I looked at his face & reluctantly started to read the list. When I finished, he looked deep in thought.

"Why did you decide to write a list like this?" he questioned.

"Umm" I should have seen this coming. "Don't take this the wrong way, I love you & all but I feel like I'm becoming too obsessed with you."

"Explain," he said.

"Well, all I think about is you…." I said.

"Is that such a bad thing? Because you consume my thoughts as well," he said.

"No, no, its not a bad thing, but…but" I stuttered, feeling like I walked into our first debate. "But I want to have more of a life, get involved in something. I'm neglecting my friends & my father. I also think I'm neglecting myself."

"I see," he said, standing up. "I'm leaving now. I hope your list makes you happy. I'm sorry that it feels like im smothering you, maybe i just love too hard but i dont know any other way....have fun with your list."

He was gone before I could say, "wait!"


	10. Misunderstanding

After he left, I was completely shaken up. Did he just break up with me? No, that couldn't be, he's just upset. I knew it. I knew that if I read him the list it might cause problems. Damn

I started to pace up and down in my room. Forget the list. I don't want Edward mad at me or worse, leaving me. I had to make this right, fast!

I dialed his cell, no answer. I sent him a text and waited two hours for any form of reply. No answer. I was going out of my mind.

I tried calling 2 more times, still no answer. I knew he was ignoring me. I left voicemails too. I was about to drive over there but I thought better of it. The image of Rosalie smirking made my mood worse.

I didn't sleep a wink. I was too distraught to even attempt to sleep. I sat up in bed all night, staring at my phone, hoping it would ring.

When it was about time for school, I got up quickly, to go shower and dress, eager for something to do to distract myself. I looked in the mirror; my eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying and lack of sleep.

He said he'd never hurt me, never leave me so how could he have reacted like this? Initially yes, I wanted to forget the list but seeing as he didn't care to return any of my calls or messages, it seemed prudent to stick to the list.

As I parked the truck in the school parking lot, I looked over at Edward's regular spot, his car was there. I see he wasn't waiting for me as usual, that hurt.

He came to none of my classes, another blow. By lunch, I wasn't expecting anything good. I sat with the gang, which was a surprise to them. I looked around to Edward, he was still nowhere to be seen. Minutes later, the Cullens walked in and sat at their usual table, with Edward! He glanced my way, locked eyes then diverted his gaze.

Wow, I see he took my list as me saying that I "want space." How could someone so old, play these games? He could someone so wise; interpret things in such the wrong way?

I knew then, that he wasn't going to approach me for the rest of the day. Angela tapped me on shoulder and asked:

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I guess you can say that" I replied moodily.

"Cheer up, I bet you and Edward will be back showing inappropriate displays of affection in no time" she joked.

"I hope so," I said quietly to myself. "Where's Mike?"

"He's been missing for awhile, I tried calling him but his mom keeps saying its not a good time" replied Tyler.

"Ah, that's weird," said Angela.

"Yeah, she said something about him getting beaten up" said Tyler.


	11. Cold Shoulder

Time seemed to stand still, for the next couple of weeks. Yes, I said "couple of weeks." Edward avoided any contact with me. He didn't answer my calls or messages. He avoided eye contact. In science class, he moved his seat to the back to Jennifer's delight. It hurt so bad.

His behavior made me wonder if he really ever loved me at all. How could someone who pledged his love was so deep, act like this? I didn't understand why he was so cruel. There's a saying "neglect and indifference do worse damage than outright dislike," which in the case is true.

Every night, I would go home and cry. Charlie knew something was wrong, I knew he knew something was up between me and Edward. Kindly, Charlie gave me my space cause he knew this was a touchy subject. Those rare, unbearable nights, when I actually managed to get some sleep, I would wake up and feel a breeze through my window. A part of me wished it was him sneaking into my window to watch over me but deep down knowing that he would never be, again.

The alarm went off. Another, dreadful day. I rolled out of bed, changed my pajama pants to jeans, brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag. I didn't care what I looked like, why bother. Didn't eat breakfast because my broken heart made me lose my appetite.

As I started the truck, I got an idea. The idea that I should just walk up to him and tell him/ask him what's going on. This whole time, I can't believe that I didn't think of this. He can't outright ignore me, right?

I reached the parking lot and there was Edward, pulling into his spot. I dashed out the truck and ran to his car. He got out of the car and looked me dead in the face.

"Edward, we need to talk, please" I said, pleading.

"About?" he said, coldly.

"About us….you got my list all wrong" I said.

"I think I understood your list perfectly. And there is no 'us'" he said, starting to walk towards the entrance.

I ran in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

"No, listen to me!" I screamed. A few people stopped and stared. "I love you. I didn't say I didn't want you in my life anymore. All that list said was that I wanted more hobbies."

"Whatever, Isabella" he said.

That hurt. Not only did he show he didn't care, he called me "Isabella." I just stood there, stunned. He continued walking to school, leaving me standing there, looking like a fool. The few people, who stood to watch, started laughing and headed towards the entrance too.


	12. Looking for Trouble

I skipped school. I couldn't face the rumors and glares. Most of all, I didn't want to be anywhere near Edward. I can't believe he was doing this.

There's nothing I can do to make him see reason, so the only alternative is to…..give up. I don't want to give up on him, on love but that's the only way to give myself peace. I can't go on with this misery and this broken heart.

I went home, knowing Charlie would be at work and went straight to my room. I sat on the windowsill and looked out into the woods. That was the first private encounter I had with Edward. What lurked in there that he didn't want me to get hurt by? Probably nothing.

I decided to journey into the woods again. It was better than sitting in my room, alone, thinking about him. I started walking on the trail, and then moved farther into the woods. The trees got denser and the path was harder to make out. I kept going, trying to find some relief and then I heard it. A crinkling sound, like leaves being stepped on. A guy stepped out from behind a tree. It was Mike, what a relief.

"Hi, Mike" I said, putting a hand over my racing heart.

He didn't respond. He looked different, less easy going and more rugged. His eyes didn't show any kindness, like he didn't have any soul.

"Umm, where have you been?" I asked. He didn't come back to school after my attack. After Tyler told me he was in a fight, I didn't put two and two together but now it made sense.

"Wait" I said, realizing and backing up.

He smiled. The same smile, one of the intruders had in my house.

"I heard you and Edward broke up," he said, coming closer.

"You heard wrong,…..he's coming to the woods, to meet me…….this is our spot" I lied feebly. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Right" he said, with a smirk.

I decided to run for it. I turned my back and ran as fast as I could. I only got a few paces, when a rope caught around my ankles and brought me crashing to the ground. A bit of dirt got it my mouth.

He turned me over and I spit dirt in his face.

"You shouldn't have done that" he spat.

He slapped me across my face and started to drag me along.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed. "People will hear me screaming"

"No one will hear you, trust me, but just in case" he said. He pulled a roll of duct tape out his pocket and tried to put a piece of it over my mouth. I used my hands and knees to try and push him off but he was too strong. Me, fighting him seem to give him more power. He finally got the tape over my mouth and tied my hands together.

He continued to drag me for what seemed to be hours until finally he reached what looked like a cave. It was damp and musty inside. There was a cot, a cooler and bunch of knives. He sat me up against the wall and got one of the knives.

"You see this?" he asked.

I couldn't say anything through that tape but in my head I was saying "no shit."


	13. Violated

He ripped the duct tape off my mouth.

"Ouch" I said, moving my lips back and forth, trying to relieve the pain. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I can" he said.

He ripped off my shirt and bra, the next thing I know my pants were coming off.

"AH!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and the lights went dark.

When I finally come to, people are standing over me, I was no longer in the cave, and I was lying on the side of the highway. My inner thighs are throbbing and covered in a blood, still tied up and completely naked.

"Are you okay?" one of the strangers asked.

All I could see were bright headlights and I fainted again.

When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. My head was feeling groggy and someone was holding my hand, it was my mom.

"Sweetie!" she said, grabbing me into a hug.

"Mommy!" I say, starting to cry.

After several minutes, she releases me and sits back down in the chair beside my bed.

"What happened?" she asks.

Before I could answer, the doctor walks in.

"Good, you're awake" Dr. Monroe says.

"What happened to me?" I ask.

"Well", Dr. Monroe saying gently, "You were raped and by the looks of it pretty badly." Looking down at the chart, she continues, "you had some internal bleeding but we stopped that. You'll be in the hospital a couple days." Dr. Monroe walks out the room.

"Oh my gosh" Renee says, "Who would do this to you?"

"Mike" I said flatly, holding my aching side.

"But why?" she asks aghast.

"I don't know why, he's crazy. He's just a sick rapist. That's just what him and his cronies do."

Seeing that I was getting over stimulated, my mom told me to rest. She'd be here when I woke up. But when I woke up in the middle of night, the only one in my room was

Edward.


	14. Going Back Home?

Before, Edward was the only person I wanted to see; now I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"How are you, Bella?" he said, coming closer to bed, with pure distress on his face.

Before I knew it, I was screaming "Where the fuck were you? You said you could sense when I was in danger?"

"I thought it was a false alarm" he said, simply. He diverted his gaze.

"Yeah, right, you just didn't want to come near me. I HATE YOU EDWARD, YOU'RE WORTHLESS! I WOULD TELL YOU TO DROP DEAD BUT IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! GET OUT AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" I screamed so loud, my throat felt like it was tearing.

Charlie and Renee burst into the room, each coming to the two different sides of my bed.

"Honey, what happened, was Mike here?" Renee asked.

"No, I had a bad dream" I lied. Edward went out the window before they came in. I stared at it, the curtains blowing in the window, hating him.

I was discharged from the hospital about a week later. As I laid down on the bed, trying to get situated, Renee and Charlie came in. They looked haggard and worried.

Mom sat down on the bed and held my hand, while Charlie stood in the doorway.

"Your father and I have been talking and we think its best you come back to Phoenix with me. A lot of things have happened to you here and we don't want you to get into anymore danger." Renee said.

I considered this. It was okay with me if they wanted to make me move back to Phoenix, its not like I had anything holding me here but bad memories. The only people, I would miss would be Charlie and Angela. The thought of Edward popped up in my head, how could I have ever fallen in love with him? I wanted nothing more than to put distance between us.

"Okay" I said.

"Okay?" Renee said, obviously she was expecting more of a fight, by the disappointed look on Charlie's face, so was he.

"Yeah, it's fine" I said, giving a weak smile.

Charlie stepped into the room and sat in the old rocking chair. They started to go over the new arrangements with me. I would be leaving tomorrow morning.

After everything was finalized and I packed up my things (Charlie would be driving to Phoenix with them), I hopped into bed. The only way to stop myself from thinking about the incident, was by overdosing on the painkillers, Dr. Monroe gave me. I was only suppose to take 1 at night but 3 got me to sleep much quicker.

Around two am, I woke up with a start. Edward was sitting in the windowsill.


	15. Last night in Forks

When I finally came home from the hospital, I was in a less than stellar mood. How dare Edward show up at the hospital? Where was he all these weeks? Why didn't he save me?

What happened to me was horrible. I hid the pills I take to get to sleep, in my pillowcase, so my parents wouldn't see. They make me forget, forget for a little while.

This is my last night in Forks, so long to this God forsaken town. Clearly, Charlie had a lot of police work to handle. This place was full of hidden creeps and danger. Nothing good is here.

Around midnight, I wake up from my pill induced, stupor. I squint my eyes and see a figure sitting on the windowsill. Edward.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," I say out loud, climbing out of bed and heading to door. I didn't want to be anywhere near Edward and if I had to scream for Charlie, I would.

Before I could turn the handle, Edward was in front of me.

"Wait" he said, grabbing my wrist.

I recoiled from his grasp. His touch sickened me. I saw the hurt on his face that made me smirk a little bit.

"Hear me out, before you do anything rash," he said.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" I asked.

"Please, Bella, i'm begging you" he pleaded; he was down on his knees.

I went back to my bed and sat at the edge. Oh, this better be good. He stood up and starting pacing.

"The reason I reacted like that, was because I was hurt" he said.

"No shit" I replied.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting down in my chair with his head in his hands.

"You're sorry? That's the best you can do?" I replied, getting to my feet "You're sorry for letting this happen to me? I was raped what don't you understand about that?"

He flinched.

"What you don't like to hear the word? I WAS RAPED, you blew me off, you ended our relationship over some dumb crap and this happened to me. I will never forgive you. Never"

" I still want you, Bella," he said, looking up from his hands.

"Oh, should I be honored? I don't care, I don't want you. I don't love anymore" I spat.

"You don't mean that, Bella" he pleaded.

"Did I stutter? I don't love you, please leave before I go get Charlie" I said

He walked over to the window, then turned around to face me, "I wont let you go," he said.

"Yeah" I said, disbelievingly, "Well see about that."

He vanished.


	16. Traffic

We were caught in a traffic jam, on the way to the airport. It felt like some kind of force was trying to keep me in Forks.

"How much longer do you think?" Renee asked the cab driver.

"I don't know but it seems like you wont be getting to the airport anytime soon. Traffic is backed up for miles, there might have be an accident" said the driver.

"On no, it looks like we'll miss our flight!" said Renee, turning towards me.

The flight was for 11am; it was already 10:45. We would never make it in time.

"I'm not surprised," I said. Deep down I knew something like this would happen. I just sit back & relax. There was nothing anyone could do to make the traffic move faster.

Unsuccessfully an hour later, trying to cure boredom, I look out the window at the other vehicles. Nothing interesting was happening with the other passengers. Except for a few enraged drivers, all the passengers just seemed tired. I started to drift off when suddenly; there was a knock on the window. I look up and there's Edward. Give me a break.

"Go away!" I yell through the glass.

"No" he mouthed, looking me dead in my eyes. I knew right then, that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Is he crazy?" asked Renee. " This boy is stalking you, this has got to end." She exited the car and walked over to him.

It took less than five minutes for Edward to convince her that we should talk. Renee came back into the car and said, " just talk to him sweetie, for me."

I moan and roll my eyes, then finally step out of the car.

"I said all I had to say, Edward!" I yell.

"You know deep down that we're meant to be together," he said.

"I know, no such thing" I reply.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me" he requests.

I look away "I don't have time for this" I reply.

"From the looks of things, it seems like you do" he said.

Then it dawned on me. "Did you do this? Did you cause that accident up there?" I ask.

"Yes. I knew it would buy me time" he said.

"Are you crazy?" I ask, "Who did you hurt to get me to stay in Forks for a little longer?"

"No one" he chuckled. We feasted on a bear earlier this morning when we went hunting and we placed it on the road. We knew it would take awhile before the police cleared it."

"By 'we' you mean, Alice and everyone else is involved?" I ask.

"Yes, they don't want you to go either" he said.

"Don't lie. I'm bet Rosalie doesn't mind me leaving" I reply.

"You'd be surprised. She was the one who actually came up with the plan," he said.

"Oh. We'll, it was a dumb plan. You wasted your time, I cant get over what happened" I reply, hoping he would go away but deep down wishing he wouldn't give up on me.

"Yes you can get over it, with time. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he said.

I shake my head, trying to repress memories "you left me before and trust me you'll do it again." I reply coldly.


End file.
